Good Night Dad
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Sirius comes back from the veil when Harry is 35 years old. He meets Harry's children and finally becomes closer to Harry...damn this summary sucked! Please R&R! Remus is OLD!


Disclaimer: This story came from my **George Ballerina **account, which used to be called **Mrs. Sirius Lennon **and **GlassOnion**. I'm moving all my one shots from there.

This story used to be a 4-chapter story but I removed the last chapter to make the songfic 'Colourful Shades Of Grey' and used the last three chapters to make this. I hope it's good. Please Review!!!

.

.

.

****

**_Good Night Dad_**

****

****

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

.

.

.

**_-----SIRIUSBLACK-----_**

It's been merely twenty years. Twenty years since the death of Sirius Black. He had never been forgotten. Just after he died he had been cleared of all charges, he would have never had to return to Azkaban again. But he was dead, he would never receive the privileges of been free.

Also he had been awarded Order of Merlin First Class. Not many people can last twelve years in Azkaban and keep their sanity. It was thought impossible but Sirius had changed that. Harry kept his trophy locked up behind glass in his home. He was proud to have a godfather like Sirius. Every time he would pass by his trophy case he would glance at Sirius' trophy and smile

Harry missed his godfather, he had meant the world to him. Every time he closed his eyes he would see him falling through the veil, his face holding a mixture of laughter and surprise. It haunted him.

****

****

**_ -----SIRIUSBLACK-----_**

A thirty five year old Harry Potter sat in his living room with his thirty four year old wife Ginny Weasley. His eleven-year-old sons Sirius and James were running around the room, breaking anything in sight. Broken toys laid on the floor, ruining the beauty of the beautiful big house.

"Would you stop it?!" Harry yelled

Sirius was about to throw a lamp at his fifteen year old sister Diaz, who has been trying to read.

"Sorry Dad! We love you Dad! Looking good Dad!" the boys chanted as they left the room, laughing

Harry was about to get back to his conversation with Ginny but was interrupted by the door opening. Remus Lupin ran into the room, panting. He obviously had something important to tell him.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" asked Ginny

"Sirius…veil…back!" he gasped

"Sorry Remus, didn't get that" said Harry

"It's Sirius! He returned from the veil! He found a way to get back"

Harry laughed bitterly.

"You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Oh my God! This is so great! But how could it be, I thought it was impossible to return from the veil"

"I don't know. He contacted me with your two-way mirror. He said that he would explain when he got here"

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"Tell the kids" said Ginny

"James! Sirius! Get down here!"

The twins came running down the stairs, toppling over each other as they entered the room. Jessica moved closer to her father.

"Do you kids remember Sirius Black, my godfather that I told you guys about?"

"Yes" chanted the kids

"Well, he's back and he's coming over tomorrow afternoon. I'll expect you to be on your best behaviour"

Harry looked at the twins and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" they asked

"You better not do anything stupid. This means no yelling, no throwing things, no fighting and absolutely no hair pulling"

"Okay, okay, we wont do anything stupid"

"Good. Now it's way past your bedtime"

"We wanna stay up late and watch the TV that Grandpa gave us!"

"You can do that tomorrow. It's time for bed"

"Aw, man!"

The twins ran up the stairs with Diaz following them, still reading her book.

"I should go too" said Remus

Ginny kissed him goodbye and he left the house. Harry and Ginny went to bed, excited about the next day.

**_-----SIRIUSBLACK-----_**

Sirius Black was walking down a quiet street when he came across a big red and gold mansion. Sirius looked at the address. 599 Warlock Hill, the address that Remus had given him. This was Harry's home.

He walked up the stair and knocked on the door. A skinny boy of around eleven, with messy jet-black hair, a thin face, knobbly knees and bright brown eyes answered the door.

"Harry?" asked Sirius

"My name isn't Harry, it's Sirius. And this is my brother James"

He pulled an identical boy into view. They began to ask Sirius a bunch of really stupid questions. Sirius stared at them dumbstruck.

"Sirius! James! Dad told you not to cause any trouble!" said a girl

Sirius had never seen this girl before. She was about fifteen years old. She had long, bright, red hair and brilliant green eyes. She looked just like Lily only a little shorter.

"Sorry if my brothers were bothering you, they're really annoying. You must be Sirius Black. I am Diaz Potter"

"Are you Harry's daughter"

"Yeah, and Ginny Weasley I my mother"

Sirius' heart jumped. Harry was married and had kids! He had never known. Why hadn't Remus told him?

"Please come in, my parents and Remus are looking forward to seeing you. They've been waiting all morning"

Diaz led Sirius into a big room full of couches. Sitting on the couches were Harry, Remus and Ginny.

"Sirius!" they all yelled

Remus and Harry ran up to him and threw their arms around him. They both looked different.

Remus' hair was almost completely grey with a few flecks of brown. His eyes looked tired with bags under them and he had a lot of wrinkles. He reminded Sirius of a prune.

Harry had grown too. He was finally the same height as Sirius. He was still skinny and had the same bright green eyes and jet-black hair, yet with a few flecks of grey. He looked young for his age almost twenty instead of thirty-five.

Sirius however, looked no different from the day he died. Same age, same hair, same eyes(though less haunted), same…everything. Remus looked slightly envious of him.

"Sirius, I'm so glad that you back" said Harry as he burst into tears "We missed you so much!"

Sirius, Remus and Harry stood in the same position for a little while. Then they went sit on the couch.

"Now, tell us how you got back" said Ginny

Sirius put an arm around a sobbing Harry. He began to tell his tale.

"Well, I wasn't exactly dead in the first place. After I fell behind the veil I landed in a place with absolutely no light. I stayed there for about twenty years. Suddenly two days ago I found myself floating up and I ended up on the other side of the archway"

"Scary" said Harry

"Very. When I realized where I was I ran back to my old place and contacted Remus with the two-way mirrors. I was surprised when it was Remus I thought it would be Harry"

"How come it took twenty years to happen?" asked Remus

"I don't really know, it just happened. One of the people there saw me and told some other. They're doing research on it but I don't really care. I'm just glad that I'm back"

"What's it like down there?" asked Harry

Everything is black and the only things you can see are the people that have died. They just wait there until the end of the world. Lily and James were there. I couldn't touch them though because I wasn't completely dead and they were. It was horrible"

"I'm really glad that you're back" said Harry

"Me too"

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. Harry let a few silent tears flow down his cheeks. They pulled away.

"So you have kids now?"

"Yeah, Diaz, Sirius and James. The twins are names after you and my dad"

"They act just like you and James did too" said Remus

"Do you want me to introduce them to you?" asked Harry

"Sure, I'd love to meet your kids"

"Wait, I'll get them. Sirius! James! Get over here!"

The twins came running down the stairs, tripping over a pillow that was lying on the floor. They got up and walked over to Harry and Sirius.

"Sirius, James, this is my godfather Sirius Black"

"Nice to meet you Mister Black" said the twins

"Please, call me Sirius. Mister Black makes me sound so old"

"But then we'll get the two Sirius' mixed up" said James

"I can be Siri" said Sirius Jr.

"See problem solved" said Sirius Sr.

The twins laughed.

"Harry they look just like you!"

"Thank you, you just made be feel like a kid again" Harry laughed

"You'll always be a little boy to me"

Harry smiled. Sirius smiled back.

"Come on kids, how about a story?" said Sirius

Siri and James scrunched up next to Sirius. Sirius started telling them stories about all the things he used to do when he was younger. Harry, Ginny and Remus watched them, smiling. They were glad to have their old friend back.

**_-----SIRIUSBLACK-----_**

Sirius was lying down in bed, in one of Harry's spare bedrooms. He was so glad to be back with all of his old friends.

Harry came back into the bedroom and sat down on the corner of the bed. He looked down at Sirius.

"Are you comfortable?"

Sirius nodded. Harry thought for a moment.

"Wait a second, I have something for you"

Harry ran out of his room. Sirius wondered where he was going. Harry returned a few minutes later with a trophy and two sheets of parchment.

"What are those?" asked Sirius

Harry handed him the trophy and one of the papers. 'Order of Merlin First Class' read on both of them.

"You were awarded Order of Merlin First Class?"

"No, look at the name"

Sirius took another look and realized that his name was on the parchment and trophy. He was shocked.

"Oh my God!"

"I'm proud of you"

"What about the other sheet?"

Harry handed it to him.

"You were cleared"

"God! This is so great! We can finally do all the things that we never got to do together!"

"Sounds great!"

"We can start tomorrow"

Harry smiled an pulled him into a hug.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed"

"Goon night Harry"

Harry walked over to the door. He closed the light.

"Good night Dad"

**_-----SIRIUSBLACK-----_**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yay! My little Seewee is back and my little Hawy is happy and Reemie too! I LOVE SIRIUS! Please review!


End file.
